


迟爱

by Mattinata169



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattinata169/pseuds/Mattinata169
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“我和几个partner研究了一下你的这个deal，总体说来，你们的business model有创新，cash flow和revenue很健康，你们的founder和team投资人也很满意。根据我们的预估，这份报告可以帮你们争取到最好3百万的投资……立香…………藤丸立香！”

我在对甲方的项目汇报会上昏昏欲睡，在两眼放光的客户和神采奕奕的同事们对比之下显得格外突出，以至于突出到项目经理不得不中断汇报来提醒我的地步。

我很讨厌这个项目经理，连轴转了三个月之后，这个项目总算是结束了。

他大概也不喜欢我，瞪了我一眼之后，继续他的陈词。

“……post valuation不会低于8倍forward P/E，稍后我会提供一份term sheet，你们研究一下，之后就可以开始做DD，再报IC批准，顺利的话，2个月就可以close了。”

我翻了个白眼。只知道舔甲方的需求，数字中有多少水分，项目组每个人都心知肚明。

不过除了我，大概所有人都乐见其成。

回T市后，项目经理对合伙人说希望下一次不要再把我分配到他们组。

乐意之至，我对着他们展开一个职业微笑，表示愿意接受组织安排。

合伙人很欣赏我，当初是他坚持把我招进来的。我笃定他不会拿我怎么样。

然而这次他有点恼了，我看他嘴角动了动，显然是在克制怒气。最后他说公司最近新来了一个从总部调来的PM，“你就跟着他吧。”

-他是个什么样的人？

-年轻有为。相当优秀。你会欣赏他的。

但我总觉得合伙人的表情很是意味深长。

后来我听同事说，新来的PM不好相处，做事情极其严谨，一丁点都不放水，骂人也完全不留情面。他们私下都说我一定是得罪了合伙人才被派去他的项目。

合伙人到底是怎么想的我不知道。但当我看到那个人的那一刻。我突然感受到了命运。

那是一年前在伦敦出差的时候。

项目完美结束，有个LSE毕业的同事带我们去参观了他的母校，然后大家一起窝在学校旁边的酒吧聊天。我其实不爱喝酒，但那天大概是因为太过愉快，喝多了一些，顿时觉得脸发烫，头开始发晕，整个人轻飘飘的。

我看到有人进来。看起来大概也是刚从哪个汇报会上被强拉来，衣服都没来得及换，西装革履，人模狗样，在酒吧里穿着随意暴露的男男女女中显得格格不入，像个傻瓜。

但他长得真好看。

以前我不相信一见钟情。那一刻我突然信了。

他对上我的目光，明显怔了一下，向我走来。  
他主动向我搭话。  
他看起来也有点醉了。  
但没关系。  
他吻了我。  
他说我很美。  
我的桃花运一向很差，今晚大概是转运了吗。  
可我还不知道他的名字。  
他让我叫他archer。  
然后稀里糊涂的，我们上床了。

第二天从学校旁边小旅馆的床上醒来，两个人都有些怔忡。  
他向我道歉，说昨晚喝多了。他大概意识到那之前我还是个处女，看上去相当内疚。  
我不认为他有什么可道歉的，只是显然他只把这当作一个酒后意外，我有点难过，因为我好像已经有点儿喜欢上他了。  
但我的自尊让我什么也说不出口，强笑着对他说不用道歉，昨晚很愉快。  
大概是我笑得比哭还难看，他看上去也很不好，坐立难安的样子，好像欠了我巨款一样。  
我讨厌这种感觉，站起身向他告别。  
他犹豫了一会儿要不要拉住我，最后递给我一张名片。  
“如果有什么需要帮忙的地方，随时联系我。”  
看上去相当诚恳。

新来的项目经理走进办公室，看到他的那一刻。  
我突然感受到了命运。  
我叫出那个我珍藏在书桌抽屉里，翻看过千百遍的名片上的名字。  
“卫宫先生”


	2. Chapter 2

不知道卫宫是什么时候被挖到公司总部，又是什么原因被调到我们这个分部的。他上次留给我的名片上，写的还是牛津大学的计算机科学博士，不过他的确看上去像是不管做什么事都会成功的人。我不是说他看上去像那种天才，我只是觉得他是那种做任何事都会付出百分之两百的努力，还不在乎回报的人。这样的人除非想追求什么世界和平之类的可笑愿望，否则一定没有他做不到的事情吧。

就这样他成了我的顶头上司。  
相处的过程也越来越印证了我的猜想，他做任何事情都过于严谨和认真，而且永远会事先为协作的部门考虑，加上他的学术背景和丰富的开发和数据挖掘经验，在一次研发告诉他需求无法实现时，他只是默默回去写了几行代码，然后邮件发给那个人问，你看这样行不行？  
因此即使他偶尔在项目的推进上会显得有些强势，也很难有人拒绝他的要求。

至于那天晚上发生的事情。大家都是成年人，我们都很默契地不去谈在伦敦的事情。虽然卫宫在办公室看到我的第一眼，因为震惊而失神了一瞬间，但他很快就调整好态度。

他对我和对其他下属没有什么不同，并没有因为那天早上表现出来的愧疚表情就因此对我多加照拂。不知道是不是我的错觉，我甚至觉得他对我还要格外严厉一些。

不在项目上的时候，我通常晚上六点就下班了。但自从卫宫来了以后，他总是能精准地找到我数据中哪怕一个小数点的错误，然后让我返工。他对其他人并没有这么严格。我不知道他是不是在想办法让我主动离开，但我很不高兴，拼着一口气，每天都像打了鸡血一样，工作态度比之前认真了十倍。  
我就是要让他挑不出错。  
他难道觉得我会拿那件事情找他麻烦吗？  
虽然我承认，我对他的确有过一瞬间的动心，但是谁都知道，那天只是萍水相逢的意外罢了。谁还在这件事上纠缠不休简直是脑子坏了。他怎么就不能明白呢？  
我早就忘记那件事，对他也没有任何非分之想了。

最近有些感冒，我吃了药之后困得几乎要死过去。等到两点卫宫邮件宣布他要因公外出，看到他前脚走出办公室的一刻就再也撑不住了，趴在办公室的桌子上睡得几乎要死过去。我甚至还做了梦，梦里我升职加薪，当上总经理，成为ceo，将卫宫踩在脚下拿着扩音器对着他喊话。快意之至。

醒来的时候办公室都黑了，朦胧中睁眼只看到经理办公室传来的微弱灯光，我一边在心里大骂塑料同事情，竟然没有一个人在下班的时候叫我，一边忍着头晕从桌子上爬起来。窸窸窣窣的声音。有什么东西滑到了地上，我弯下腰去捡的时候撞到了头，发出一声可怕的闷响，眼泪瞬间被疼了出来。

灯被打开了，晃眼得厉害。卫宫从他的办公室出来，走到我面前蹲下，皱着眉看我。  
“没事吧，立香？“

我狼狈得保持着撞到后手抱头的动作，眼里还包着泪，这样子一定蠢的要命，我想也不会像没事的样子。  
他发出一声轻笑，很自然地伸手抚上我额角。他的掌心很厚实，很温暖，我一下子觉得什么疼痛和不适都没有了。 他把我扶起来，又捡起掉在地上的东西。  
这时候我才看清那是他的大衣，不知道什么时候盖在了我的身上。

“我……“  
一时之间不知道该说什么，我努力想搜寻一些机智或者有趣的事情来打破尴尬，可是感觉自己的智商正在离我而去。我想聊聊工作来打破沉默，却发现自己早已暗暗借每一次邮件的机会将一切能说的都对他说完了。

我的确蠢的要命。  
我以为自己早已经忘记了那天晚上动心的感觉。  
原来我没有。从来都没有。

“你家住哪？我送你回去。“卫宫提议。

“不用了！“我像受了惊一样跳起，第一反应就是否认。生怕被他看穿我还没对他彻底死心。毕竟权衡利弊，还是留住这份工作比较重要。我根本不会为了追求虚无缥缈的东西和自己的前途过不去。

他挑起一边眉毛，“我看最好还是我送你。”

他说这话的时候又恢复平常上级对下属的口吻。

真讨厌。

只是这样我也没法拒绝了。我又有点暗自开心。

“我送你回家，等你收拾一下东西。我们一起去机场。”

我觉得刚刚自己一定有点喜形于色，因为现在能明显感觉到一个笑容僵在了脸上。

“下午我去见了合伙人，公司临时有个芬兰的项目。我需要一个助理。“

那也不该是我！  
我在心里抗议。我最讨厌出差！况且现在还是带病之躯，为什么要倒几个小时的时差跟着魔头去工作啊。我早就过了青春期陷入恋爱的小鬼头的年纪，即使喜欢一个人，那也是建立在“确保自身的舒适”为条件的前提下，如果喜欢一个人意味着让自己吃不香睡不好，我宁愿选择放弃。为爱走天涯什么的，真是太蠢了。

“可我的业务不精……“我试图抗议。

“勉强还能合格。“他镇静地驳回了。

我差点气得跳起来。平时工作上他没少挑我的刺，老实说，我不认为几个同事的水平比我高明，犯的错比我少。但他偏偏总是为难我。现在需要我的时候，还说什么“勉强达标”。连敷衍的，礼节性的夸奖都吝于给予。

“您何必带一个‘勉强合格’的下属作您的助理呢？公司对芬兰的项目一向很重视，我觉得您需要一个更有能力的人协助您。“  
刚刚一瞬间的暧昧和美好的感觉完全消失，现在我话里带刺，一心只想呛死他。

“你已经是我能想到的最好人选了。”

“可你从来只说我做得不好。其他人犯了同样的错误也没见你说什么！“  
一时间忘记了他还是我的上司，气愤让我冲昏了头脑。

他只是带着‘你一定要我把话说明白吗？’的表情看了我一眼，然后轻描淡写地扔出一句

“因为也就你还勉强值得带带。“

我一时说不出话。  
什么意思？就是说，平时他对我那么严格，并不是在挑刺，而是在有意在培养我吗？仔细想来，自从他担任我的上司之后，不管是因为他的指导，还是因为我出于赌气地发奋工作，能力的确突飞猛进。  
原来他并不是想逼我自己离开。  
原来他觉得我是可塑之才。  
原来他……

我又开始偷偷地笑了。对于去出差那件事也没那么抵触了。  
我抬起头，正看到他一副正儿八经地样子在看表。  
“预定的航班还有两个小时起飞，我们还得提前过安检。快走吧。”

哼。  
领导毕竟是领导，一句话就让我心甘情愿为他卖命了。  
虽然意识到自己十有八九是被他套路，但是………… 我的确是心甘情愿。

乖乖跟在他身后。我暗自下决心，一定要好好表现，让他知道自己的判断是对的。  
让他，让他……   
我究竟是想证明什么，这件事情很久以后我才想明白。


	3. Chapter 3

我回到家里，看着满床的衣服，开始觉得自己被骗了。  
他说我是他的得力下属，他说我值得栽培，我竟然就信了他，还傻傻地答应连夜跟他一起出差芬兰。我懊恼地站在床前怔了一会儿，得出结论：自己是头猪。然而事已至此，后悔也没有办法。随便收了收换洗衣服和洗漱用品，就下了楼。

上车后，我开始感觉有点发晕，大概感冒又加重了。很想掀开自己的脑子看看里面装的都是些什么，怎么就把自己搞到了这种地步。  
我为事业都付出了些什么？  
我安慰自己。这趟出差回来，一定要申请加薪。

一路无话。

上了飞机后我感觉恢复了一点精神，这样沉默下去…… 一旦沉默，我就会想起那个梦一样的晚上，我试图找些话题来缓解尴尬。  
“你去过芬兰吗？“

“没有。”他慢条斯理地扣好安全带，然后看了我一眼。  
“安全带系上。“

“哦。“

我感觉自己在他面前呆得像头鹅。  
于是又陷入了僵局。  
我希望他会说去过，就可以顺水推舟让他介绍一下芬兰好玩的地方。然而他只是干脆的否认了，甚至没给我留一丝话头。

“我小时候最喜欢的动画是姆明谷——“  
我最后努力了一下，然后对上他没有一丝波澜的表情。  
“我是说姆明谷诶——那只白白的小河马！“我比划着姆明的样子，”芬兰最有名的动画，你没听说过吗？“

他摇头，显然不知道我在说的是个什么东西。

姆明谷曾经火遍小学生，他看上去也比我大不了多少，竟然完全不知道。  
这人真的没有童年，他从小就是个只会做题的死学霸吧。

也或许他只是对和我说话没有一点兴趣。

我的心又冷了下来，不高兴地缩回椅背。

他递给我一个小包。

什么东西，我纳闷地接过，从里面掏出一副眼罩，睡眠耳机，还有……感冒药？

“你刚刚上楼收东西时我去附近便利店买的。“  
他若无其事地说。

可是我今天刚去问过，我知道我家旁边便利店的感冒药已经卖空了。  
他是什么时候开始准备的呢？  
作为一个上级，他对我是不是太好了。  
他是怎么看我的？  
而我呢？我又真的只是把他当我上司吗？  
我第一次凝神打量他。

卫宫平时总是看起来很成熟，无论何时都是一副游刃有余的样子。很多人都觉得他严肃过头，又不留情面。  
但我知道，看一个人，不应该用眼睛，而是应该用心去看。  
我毫不避讳地对上他的目光。  
他五官硬朗，平时总是抿着嘴不苟言笑，确实容易给人一种不好接近的感觉。但这样的距离下，我发现他有着像小孩子一样长长、软软的睫毛，我又觉得他眉眼其实很温柔。

白色的睫毛微微动了一下，他率先有些不好意思地移开了目光。

“快睡吧。“替我拆开眼罩的包装，他再次递给我。

我想起来我们第一次见面的夜晚，他也是这样，有点怔忪，有点羞涩，但又很热烈，我固然当时对他一见钟情，但就是他这样的表情，让那时的我相信他也和我一样。  
我突然强烈地想要了解他，想知道他的故事，想知道他会喜欢什么样的女孩子，喜欢吃什么甜点，想知道他的一切。

我做着美梦睡去。醒来会是在遥远的赫尔辛基，只有我们两个人的赫尔辛基。

仅仅十几个小时后我的美梦就碎得彻底。  
无数的会议、视频电话、数据分析、背景调查排山倒海般向我袭来，几乎连喘口气的时间都没有。  
我一边吭哧卖力干活，一边咬牙切齿的明白了一个道理，资本家一个都没安好心。  
卫宫之所以那么关心我，无非是怕我病死了没人给他干活吧。

还有那几个芬兰客户！该死。  
说好的芬兰人都是社交恐惧症重度患者呢？说好的即使在公交上都不会有陌生人愿意毗邻而坐呢？不知为何这群芬兰人一个比一个爱聊，精力旺盛，热情充沛，天天拉着我和卫宫叨叨，热情洋溢地表示要带我们游遍芬兰，其实就是打着谈工作的名义公款吃喝。动辄就是20 courses set menu，一顿饭起码吃三小时，最可恨的是还吃不饱。一盘菜里只有一个圣女果，美其名曰“夏末西红柿”，就可以堂而皇之地出现在三星米其林餐厅的菜单上。两个星期下来我累得气若游丝，面如土色。而可气的是卫宫还是那副风度翩翩的样子，就连剥帝王蟹的动作都那么优雅。可恶！他在这些高级餐厅游刃有余的样子简直让我怀疑他如果不是个天生的贵族，恐怕就是个厨师了。

一个月后芬兰人的老板大概是看我每天板着一副想杀人的面孔，意识到再压榨下去大概就要出人命，于是给了我们几天假。

卫宫说我表现很好，作为领导他应该请我吃一顿饭。

我差点当场跟他决裂。

最后由他再三保证我一定会喜欢，我才勉强忍住把文件扔到他脸上的冲动。

我以为他会带我去哪家还没被探索过的米其林，没想到他直接带我去了赫尔辛基的老市场一家类似大排档的三文鱼汤馆。这家店实在很朴素，一共只有三种汤，12欧一大碗。比起之前又贵又吃不饱的高级餐厅，这里就显得无比亲民了。  
但也仅仅是性价比高而已，我仍然更怀念北海道的三文鱼。

“你该不会是为了省钱才带我来这里的吧？“  
一个月的朝夕相处，我跟卫宫已经很熟悉，讲话也越来越没有顾忌。  
“我刚刚给你搞定一个五百万欧的订单，你就带我来吃十块钱的大排档吗？“  
我开着玩笑，事实上，偶尔吃点街边小吃的确比吃到呕吐的大餐要好多了。

卫宫忍着笑，指了指旁边篮子里的面包。  
这边的餐厅几乎每顿都会赠送免费的面包，因为太过平常我甚至完全没有注意。在他示意下，我拿起一块面包半信半疑地尝了一小口，差点幸福得掉出眼泪。  
这是我来芬兰以后吃过最好吃的东西！  
再沾上酌罗勒叶和橄榄油……简直是……天堂！

于是我们两个像傻子一样，在店员和路人的注视下，吃完了一整篮免费面包。走的时候甚至厚颜无耻地求店员又给我们加了一篮打包打走。

我听见他们在窃窃私语，大概是在议论两个土包子之类的吧。  
我们也不在乎，大笑着走上街头。  
他说其实他一点也不喜欢吃那些菜，他说他每次不过装作乐在其中的样子，他说他偶然发现这家店的免费面包惊为天人，然后就经常偷偷溜去那里。  
他说他一开始完全不会吃那些高级料理，总是手足无措甚至被呛到咳嗽，现在是不是演技也还不错了？  
他说这些话时理直气壮，一点也不觉得丢脸，他笑起来就像个小孩子。

我突然想起来朋友曾告诉我，  
要是你觉得喜欢一个人,那么你还有救,要是你觉得这个人可爱,那么你就彻底没救了。

我觉得他好可爱。  
我完了。


	4. Chapter 4

眨眼间到了十二月。我为了回报卫宫的面包之恩，每天不要命似的给他打工。为了客户的一句话，一个需求更改熬到半夜三点，根本不是什么罕事。通宵也快成了家常便饭。卫宫常常半真半假地感慨，如果不是因为我，他可能会少活十岁。大概老板都是这样，心情好的时候把你捧到天上，便于更加心安理得地压榨。

换了以前，我压根不会吃这一套。如果是之前那个项目经理，我恐怕干完自己的活就不闻不问了。不过，之所以心甘情愿给卫宫卖命，除了那点私心之外，恐怕更多是因为他值得。

我从没见过比他更有洞察力的人，很难想象一个技术出身的人会对商业有这么深刻的理解和高明的判断。帮他做事虽然累，但也的确受益匪浅。

而且卫宫的确对下属很好。至少我加班的时候他永远在跟我一起奋斗，而我可以休息的时候他仍然站在最前面。

项目不忙的时候我几乎都是窝在酒店里。芬兰的外卖很垃圾，除了快餐什么都没有。当我发现自己来来去去已经把附近的汉堡披萨和kebab反复点了不下三遍之后，干脆连饭都懒得吃了。屯了一大堆牛奶和面包在屋子里，没事的时候就窝在被子里打一整天的黄油。

这种不健康的生活习惯很快被卫宫发现，他颇有点恨铁不成钢的看了我一会儿，然后给了我他的房卡，让我晚上去找他。

我心里咯噔一声，搞不懂他的用意。当晚对着镜子不停地尝试，最后很是心机地化了一个裸妆，心想这样的话即使等会儿要做什么少儿不宜的事情，也不至于显得太违和。

我特意换上一条小黑裙，这还是当时为了可能和客户一起参加的舞会准备的，还大出血去酒店吧台订了一瓶红酒，去敲了卫宫的门。

门开了。

扑面而来的香味让我有点儿无所适从，卫宫随便穿着白色羊毛衫和牛仔裤，甚至还系了一条围裙，有点迷茫地看着盛装出席的我。

但他很快明白过来，迅速露出一副了然的表情，压抑着笑出声的冲动招呼我快进去屋子里。

我窘迫到无以复加。

谁能想到，这男人塞给我房卡竟然只是为了请我吃饭？

好在我实在已经很多天没有正儿八经地吃过一顿料理。不知道他在做什么，但汩汩冒出的香味真的让人很难拒绝。我一边贪婪地闻着迷人的饭菜香，一边在心里踌躇，他该不会还是个好厨师？

我问他是否需要帮忙，被他嫌弃地赶一边去了。于是我百无聊赖地窝在沙发上，打量着他的房间。

不得不承认，他的房间比我要干净整洁太多，我果然还是活得太粗糙了。

胡思乱想着，被他无奈的声音打断，他指挥我端菜、乘汤，乖乖坐下吃饭。

然后我发现，这男人果然应该是个大厨才对吧。真是难以置信，他竟然能用芬兰贫乏得惊人的材料做出我这辈子吃过最美味的日式料理。

“真想不到，你还有这种才能。”我在狼吞虎咽的间隙对他献上夸奖，“这么惊人的天赋真不应该浪费，我强烈建议卫宫食堂天天开张。”

“有两点事实错误。”卫宫很严谨地指出，“首先，我并非天赋异禀，也并不热爱厨艺，都是幼年生活所迫。其次，我的时间很紧张。这次破例只是为了避免‘知名咨询公司竟让员工饿死异国街头’的新闻登上八卦头条罢了。”

哼。我大口咽下一只天妇罗，不想跟他争辩。

其实，我也没什么好争辩的。知道我懒得出去吃饭，就特意亲自给我准备料理。我有什么好争辩的，我应该已经开心坏了才对。

他几乎没怎么动筷，基本上全程在看着我吃。

我被他看得有点不好意思，有意想要克制一点吃相，无奈料理实在过于美味，按捺不住。

其实卫宫很年轻，看上去最多三十出头。但不知道为什么此刻他我的眼神，总觉得像个慈祥的老父亲。

收拾碗筷的时候他总算没再赶我。于是我有了站在他旁边乖乖接过洗净的碟子，再将它们一一整整齐齐地摆放在柜子里的机会。

这么做的时候我觉得莫名地和谐，好像和他已经无数次做过这些事一样。

第二天，我正裹在被子里，一边看小说一边计划着怎么借感谢他的机会将关系更进一步。（我知道是我太不知足。但总忍不住想，他对我这么好，难道不是因为他也有点喜欢我吗？）这时突然接到他的电话，让我和他一起出去采购食材。

我嘟嘟囔囔，随便套上羽绒服就出了门。

电梯间里，裹得像面包一样的我和衣冠楚楚的他面面相觑，对自己感到无语。

我忍不住问，“去采购食材而已…… 干嘛 穿成这样。”

卫宫也很震惊，“昨晚来吃个晚饭都那么郑重，今天要上街为什么……”他试图挑一个中性一点的词，“如此随性。”

我瞬间脸红到爆炸。可恶，他明知道昨晚我是误会了才会盛装出席，竟然还故意提起。

我忍不住小声嘀咕，“这么有偶像包袱，他大概还以为自己是乙女游戏的男主角吧。”

卫宫断然否认，“其实我觉得自己应该比较接近GAL GAME男主角。”

我被他的不要脸程度惊呆了。

一踏出酒店，发现门前广场上圣诞市集已经搭起来了，有清唱团在唱圣诞歌，虽然外面冷冷的，突然就很开心。我觉得音乐是打动人最简单的形式。我真的应该要多出门。

“出来逛逛也不错，对不对？”仿佛看穿了我在想什么，卫宫突然问我。

我点头。

最近天亮得很晚，穿过crusell bridge的时候，太阳刚刚完全升起，天气晴好，河面宽阔顺滑。我吃着刚在街边买的fazer，动作拖沓，卫宫也完全不催我。我于是心安理得地慢慢悠悠，磨蹭着往前走，觉得如果能一直这样走到永恒就好了。


	5. Chapter 5

他对我似有似无的好感让我陷得越来越深。每次看见他的时候，心里总会涌上一股快乐的情绪，但也弄不清为什么，我又总觉得这种快乐有点不好意思。每逢他的脸在我心中浮现的时候，总有那股使我神魂颠倒，来势猛烈的巨潮涌上来。我也喜欢常常体验到这种情绪。不管它有多么猛烈。和芬兰人开会的时候，有种抑制不住的力量，逼我去瞧做着汇报的卫宫先生。他演讲的姿态，穿的衣服，连皮鞋踩在地板上的声音，都让我痴迷。他身上的一切小地方，今天黑眼圈稍微重了一点，昨天留的一点胡茬，都会让我揣测良久，控制不住地任凭想象窥探他生活的每一个细节。工作的时候，我还能抑制住自己不去想他。从会议室出来，我就故意留在后面，让芬兰人先走，我就能跟在卫宫先生旁边走出来了。这种小把戏我每天要用上无数次，而我乐此不疲。

每当我神采飞扬地做完一个提案得到客户赞美时，就会看到卫宫坐在那儿，瞧着我出神。我一看到他眼中有些惊奇和赞美的表情，便得意极了。恨不得想尽办法让他多瞧我一会儿。只要他看我一眼，我就觉得到这世界上最甜蜜的酬报。

得知马上要迎来整整两周的圣诞假时，我不但没有感到高兴，反而涌上一股失落的情绪。我被这反常的情绪弄的大吃一惊。也许比起没有理由见到他，就连天天加班到凌晨七天无休连轴转也是甜蜜的负担。

直到从卫宫那里听说他的假期还没有计划，并且不打算回国的消息，我的心情才重新雀跃起来。

我开始精心做起出行攻略。其实我并不热衷旅行。只是……如果我的计划能完美到打动卫宫，那也许将成为我最美好的回忆。因为我知道，有些事情如果一个人做，将既苍白又单薄，但如果是和喜欢的人一起，就是完全不一样的风景。

放假的前一天，我把这几天做的旅行计划全部打印了出来，前前后后竟然有三十多页。我本打算拿着它去找卫宫，可握着厚厚的一叠印得密密麻麻的纸站在他门口时，我又担心这样是不是显得太刻意，太隆重了。

我在门口站了十分钟，也没有下定决心。直到推着餐车经过的酒店侍应生诧异地问我在干什么，我才硬着头皮扣响了门。

拉开门的卫宫也许是看到握着厚厚一叠文件和我满脸忐忑的表情，本来很放松的表情一下子严肃起来，问我是不是临时出了什么状况。我吞吞吐吐，问他要不要看看我的旅行计划。

卫宫抬起眉毛打量我。

滴答，滴答， 滴答。

我第一次觉得时间过得如此漫长。我不敢和他对视。想落荒而逃。

滴答，滴答，滴答。

我开始后悔了，我不知道自己为什么如此不自量力，我决定告诉他这只是我的玩笑——

他突然笑了，  
“不用看了。”  
他接过我手里的文件放到一边。  
“只要是你做的计划，不管工作还是别的都会很完美。”

我没来得及思考。

“我有荣幸加入你的完美计划吗？”

我心花怒放，好像一刹那间重新捡拾起童年得到第一个洋娃娃时那种纯粹的快乐。我此前想不到的那种爱情的奥秘和欢愉，那种神秘的风月乐趣，终于在眼前徐徐展开。我好像走进一个只有热情和酩酊的神奇世界，周围都是一望无涯的碧空，只有爱情的明月在心头闪耀。而琐碎的日常、工作、都被抛在了遥远的山隙。

第一站是圣诞老人的故乡罗瓦涅米。那天的飞机仍然是在夜晚，就像我们来的时候一样。舷窗外指示灯闪烁，我拉下窗帘。  
黑暗来临，在初降的静默中，我感受到另一个更坚实、更美，更超然的世界。  
卫宫坐在我身边，我默不作声，慢慢的，慢慢地试探着往他身上靠去，直到他伸手搂住了我。我觉得飘飘然起来，脚几乎失去了触地的感觉。他的脸慢慢向我低下来，我再一次见到他初见我时那种眼神，微带灰色的眼睛显得幽深而温柔。他这样柔软的神情似乎只属于黑夜，只有我们两个人的时候。  
他的嘴唇轻轻贴上了我的，我一动也不敢动，靠在他的臂膀上，有点儿不知所措。他的嘴唇贴得更紧了，我浑身涌起一股热流，分开双唇迎向他。我现在知道了，一个吻应该是怎样的，它像电一样温暖，好像晨风在身体里吹拂，而我是风中的麦穗，饱满，芬芳又充实。

我不知道还会不会有比在罗瓦涅米更快活的日子。预定的住所在距离圣诞村五公里一处山间雪地的树林木屋。我和卫宫常常相拥裹在毛毯里，腿叠着腿。茶壶咕噜噜冒着水汽，壁炉噼里啪啦燃着小火星，窗外偶尔有树枝被积雪压断的咔嚓声，烤箱里的苹果派散发着果香和若有若无的酒糟味。猫和狗来我们房间拜访，也不打架，一只趴在壁炉边，一直守在烤箱旁。

山间适合看银河。午夜前，月亮还过于明亮，星星稀稀拉拉，看不到银河光景。我们在屋里一边喝热巧克力一边聊着天，困意袭来时就小睡一会儿。到后半夜，他叫我起来看银河。拉开窗帘一看，果然月亮已落。穿上厚厚的衣服跑出去，银河就那样长长一道落在天上。运气好的时候，甚至能看见极光。据说看见极光的情侣会得到祝福，我们也会吗？

如果极光的效力还不够也没关系，毕竟，我的计划总是完美无缺。

在罗瓦涅米的第三天，我们终于前往圣诞村，我偷偷拉过留着长长胡子的圣诞老人，让他为我们祝福。圣诞老人呵呵笑着让我玩一个当地人的传统圣诞游戏。他拿出一小块金属在篝火里烤化，倒进水里。金属遇冷后凝固的形状用手电照在墙上，投射出的影子会预示着下一年的运势。我的竟然是一个桃心，形状规整得连在这里工作了三十年的圣诞老人都从没见过，连连说我明年一定会遇到真爱。我觉得这一点儿也不准，因为我已经遇到了，但我仍然很开心。卫宫的就不太规则，勉强有点儿像颗宝石，而他盯着那个奇怪的形状若有所思。  
我在圣诞老人的邮局写下一封封明信片，写给朋友，也写给我自己。

穿过村里的树林时，可以选择哈士奇和驯鹿两种雪橇，而卫宫看起来好像和狗不大对付。于是我们最后选择了驯鹿。驾驶驯鹿的萨米人夸我有着驯鹿一样清澈又莽撞的眼睛，他还说驯鹿的眼睛会变色，夏天是金黄色，冬天是蓝色。而我的眼睛恰好有点儿带金黄色，我掏出小镜子左顾右盼，越看似乎连自己也觉得有点儿像驯鹿了。卫宫有点诧异地盯着我看了好一会儿，好像很想看看我的眼睛是不是也会变色一样。我笑他像个小孩子。人的眼睛怎么会改变颜色呢，不管哪年冬天，我的眼睛也从来没变成蓝色过。

踏入森林时，我们默契地安静了下来。穿越寂静的树林是多么神圣的事情，只有驯鹿踩在雪中tik tok的声音，小声却清脆。远处的天空蓝得像幕布。而我好像是童话里最快乐的小公主。


	6. Chapter 6

我总是容易对一些甜腻暖和的事物上瘾，比如刚出锅的糖炒栗子和烫手的牛奶，燃烧的落叶和跳跃的煤火，还有他刚熄灭烟草后的指尖和那些密不透风的怀抱。从我们出发去罗瓦涅米不过一周多的时间，我已经感觉自己离不开他了。所以当卫宫突然说自己有事不能再陪我继续旅行的时候，我一瞬间就不安起来。

他只要再多待两天，就可以和我一起过圣诞。然而他只是连夜收拾行李，说第二天需要去商场采购一些特产，晚上就得乘飞机离开芬兰。  
我问他是什么事情这么着急，他轻描淡写地说去看一个临时回伦敦的朋友。

那天的他心不在焉，手机拿起又放下，平时什么东西都理得一丝不苟的他连领带系歪了都没发现。  
我伸手替他抚平领结上的皱褶，那句究竟是什么样的朋友终究没有问出口。

出门前他问我要不要和他一起去市集，我有点赌气地拒绝了。然而没想到他一点也没坚持，毫不在乎地点点头，就留下我一个人。  
我的赌气因此显得很可笑，又毫无意义。当你拼命想引起注意的人对你的难过毫无觉察的时候，你就已经输掉了。

我又缩回被子里，想继续以前的生活。我打开黄油，却玩不下去。我翻开最爱的小说，过了一个小时仍然停留在第一章。原来我已经回不去了。

我翻出羽绒服套上，推开酒店的门。  
街上到处都是过节的人，比平日的芬兰热闹了百倍。只有我一个人觉得空空荡荡，他好像把我的心偷走了。

我久久站在一家街头酒吧前发呆看着的橱窗里的自己。服务生把我请进去，给我点了一杯鸡尾酒。杯上内壁抹了一圈柠檬汁，入口酸涩，龙舌兰和砂糖调制在一起，甜里带苦。热情的服务生看我皱眉的样子，解释说这款酒的名字叫驯鹿的眼泪。

我狼狈地举着酒杯，突然不知该如何是好。有吉他声传来，酒吧的乐师不知什么时候已经换了一首歌，是massive attck的teardrop，我恍惚间摸了一下自己的脸，才发现已经落下泪来。乐师唱完一曲，隔着人群看向我，捂着胸口致意说，you look beautiful miss，令我错愕。几世纪以来的欢娱都像今天，无所事事的人们在晴空下游荡。以为一跃可以跳转夏日，但是夏天已死，露台季等不来，人也等不来。剩下的就只有可以被随意消耗掉的日日夜夜。我把身上剩下的现金都留给请我进来的服务生，“你以后听到他们唱歌请帮我给一点，就当我也听过了。”

卫宫满载而归，看上去心情非常好。我假装不经意地往他的购物袋里看了一眼，真是眼花缭乱，他简直恨不得把芬兰所有的好东西都搬走。我不发一语，沉默得看他收拾行李。  
他究竟是怎么想的？在平安夜留下我一个人去看朋友，甚至连一句究竟是怎样的朋友都没有解释。  
他真的在乎我吗？如果他不在乎，他又为什么对我这么好。

我终于忍不住，开口提醒他。  
“后天是圣诞节。”

他愣了一会儿，然后像是想起来了什么似的笑了起来。  
“差点忘了。”  
他从那堆购物袋里挑出一个递给我。  
“圣诞礼物只能提前给你了，立香。”

我接过他的礼物，拆开厚厚的包装，缠满彩带的色纸上里包着一枚胸针。  
在去芬兰的飞机上，为了转移话题，我曾经提过一句自己喜欢姆明谷。而现在这个雕刻着姆明的胸针正静静躺在我手心。  
我随口提的一句话，他竟然一直记得。  
我紧握着胸针，直到它的温度和我手心一样滚烫。

“找遍了三个市集才找到一家姆明周边的专卖店。”他感慨着。

我的心又重新开始跳动起来，感谢的话堵在胸口，  
“我——”

“你知道姆明吗？据说是芬兰最有名的动画。”他突然问我。

道谢的话语被掐断在开头。

“朋友说是他最喜欢的角色，一定要让我带姆明的礼物。”他摇头，像是无奈，但看起来分明心满意足，“我觉得很可爱，就帮你也挑了一件。”

“喜欢吗？”他看向我。

我说不出话来，勉强笑了一下。

他也没追问，转头继续收拾行李。

因为我喜不喜欢，对他根本无关紧要。

我还是陪他去了机场。他上飞机前，好像突然想起什么，转头对我说，“再见面应该已经是在国内了。”  
我点头。

“要继续吗？”  
他问我。

那种不安的感觉再次弥漫起来，恐惧攥住了我的心。

继续什么？  
继续我们这几天的关系吗？  
但是我们这几天又算什么呢？  
我曾经天真的以为，我们接吻、做爱、一起旅行、一起在异国的雪境消磨时光，我们就已经自然而然地在一起了。  
但原来不是。  
我明白过来，我这两天的忐忑和没来由的紧张终于有了答案。  
原来我一直在逃避的原来是这个。  
而现在终于没办法再逃避了。

我们只是friend with benefits。

这个词出现在我脑中时，悲伤差点把我击垮。一股强大的寒意从脚底蔓延上来。  
我头晕目眩，连自己最后和卫宫说了什么都不知道。


	7. Chapter 7

我又一次去了酒吧。音乐有点嘈杂，烈酒让我不适，我点燃了烟，第一口熏得我差点流出泪来。蓝头发的高大男人向我搭讪，我把口红印在他的脸颊上。

有时候觉得和陌生人做爱才是最标准的吧。

一面之缘带来最纯粹的见色起意，反而更能专注做爱本身。亲吻就是亲吻不用黏腻的缠绵，揉捏也仅仅是因为手感和情欲，好好利用彼此的好身材，撅得更翘一点，进入的更深一点，全都只是为了自己能够在这场游戏里获得更多的满足感，而不是为了取悦对方而勉强自己。不用担心发型，不用在意表情，喘息不用情到深处用一声声的呼唤说爱你，只用对这场游戏发出最真诚赞叹和夸奖。满足和愉悦，都只建立在这场游戏上，都只从事情本事出发。事后烟你抽我也可以，不用拥抱不用情话，彼此做最令自己舒服的事就足以。

也许做完就起身离开了吧，再次回到属于各自的人海之中。永远都不会再见到这个人了，但欢愉却是真真切切存在的。和陌生人好在只要想要就可以随时开始，哪有什么顾忌，从不附带感情。

陌生的男人抚摸着我的头发，无不悲悯地说，可怜的小姑娘，一定是爱上了什么人。

我垂头丧气地承认我很想他，想念他的形状轮廓，想念被填满的快感，想念在温暖口腔里喷薄而出的炙热，想念彼此占有带来的窒息。

所以为什么想要和他做爱，因为不想开口的话行动全都能表达了。也许不开口就不会那么狼狈，我只知道那个时候他的身体里是储满爱意的，我不管那种快要溢出的爱意里有没有掺杂其他东西。 

即使他所爱的另有其人吗？蓝头发男人问我。

那下次就开个小的床头灯，看见有光照进他的眼底就可以欺骗自己那是专属于我的温情。  
我这么想的时候就知道，我已经不可能停止这种关系。

我在新年第二天回了国。元旦后开工，卫宫竟然已经回来了。我原以为他会在伦敦待相当长一段时间。  
他看上去状态并不好，黑眼圈更明显了，声音也有点嘶哑。  
我不知道发生了什么，只是我送材料去他办公室的时候，看到办公桌上他买的全套姆明谷周边。

我沉默了很久问他，你没送朋友么？

作为结婚礼物不太合适。他轻描淡写地回答。然后说如果我喜欢可以都拿走。

我于是带了一整套自己最喜欢的动漫周边回家。那天一路上我都在笑，笑着笑着就流下泪来。多么荒唐可笑，我知道他喜欢那个朋友也许已经无可救药了，正如我也一样无可救药。

周五的晚上我们加班到很晚，办公室又只剩下了我们两个人。他说送我回家，我没有推脱。上车之后门锁滴的一声，我就知道我逃不过了。被压着抱着抵在门上深吻，我一点都挣不脱，我也没想挣脱。开始的时候他像个小孩，抱我抱得很紧，口上的动作却小心得不行。深深浅浅的刺弄着我的口腔，或许也是在勾惑我的舌头。我不回应，他有些疑惑地停下动作，平复着呼吸望着我。他那时的眼神天真又温柔，几乎让人觉得他是天使。

然而依旧狠下心推开他，半认真半调情地吩咐，get a room。

我们愣住，彼此都觉得有些好笑。连我都惊讶于自己的镇定。他有些好笑地望着我，还是开车去了酒店。门推开又关闭。只不过这次动手的是我。我一路把他推进厨房，伸腿坐上料理台勾头吻他。我的吊带被打弄得滑下肩膀，理好的时候他把灯开了。我双手环住他的脖子，在耳后浅浅的舔。能感受到他一点点变得僵硬，手指摁关了灯。

我说，你可以把我想象成她的。

他搂着我的手臂一下子勒紧。我这时才知道原来他和我的力气差距有这么大，这才知道之前他一直对我有多温柔。但是我觉得这样也挺好，身体都快应付不过来了，还要分心感受他带来的窒息，一下下撞击填满到喘不过气，身下是噗嗤噗嗤的水声，落地窗外还有喧嚷的人群。他伏在我身上喘气释放的时候我也情不自禁。

卫宫几乎是把我掼上床。扳开我的腿，用手指插进去带着润滑一起，用力的来回。一塌糊涂后再把自己也冲进去。  
好，没关系。我不在乎。不需要疼惜我，就像这样，要一次又一次狠狠的撞着，扶住我的腰，一下接着一下用力的顶到最深处 ，问我错了吗 问我还闹不闹。  
然而他什么也没说。  
于是我也沉默，只是攥紧了床单咬住嘴唇低头不允许自己哭出来。其实我好多好多次想在他面前哭，忍住了。眼泪只有对爱我的人才是武器。对不爱我的人来说是软肋，是被击破后的崩溃。哭会让我觉得已经完全被击溃了，只会让他觉得我可笑又不堪一击，也或许他根本连一点想着我的时间都也没有。 我的下唇上全是血，顺着脖颈滴下来，他说流血不流泪，真是个孩子，啊。 

这也是他唯一一次抱我洗澡。泪水混合血液一直往下滴淌，我倔犟的不肯抬头。我不懂我到底是在宣泄着什么对抗着什么，只有沉默。卫宫抱我去浴室洗掉身上所有奇怪的液体，我不知道他懂不懂，但我永远记得他的回答。他说，你这样，我会很难办。 

我很能理解他。毕竟爱过于繁琐，性简单得多。保护措施做好了人选好了其他也都无关紧要了，一事归一事做完就拜拜。曲折坎坷的恋爱过程想想都快窒息，我自己不是就已经快要溺死了吗。只是道理他既然明白，为什么还是为了另一个人像个傻瓜一样深陷其中呢。


	8. Chapter 8

我常常在想他的那位‘朋友’究竟应该是什么样的人。

是个柔弱的小美人吧。即使站在那里不说话也惹人怜爱，眼眶红红的也可以很性感。浴室门口裹着浴巾的迷离，凶狠的亲吻揉捏一顿后撩起头发，发现她欲哭未哭样子。于是动作变得柔和，怕弄疼她，又想看她哭得呜呜咽咽会是怎样。对视就有泪珠滚下，分不清是因为快感还是痛楚。速度过快了还得温温柔柔搂在怀里哄着，“没事儿，不疼了”，她就像小猫一样挠在他后背和肩口。想了想，还是不舍得让她哭。他不喜欢我，一定是因为我不够柔软。

或者那会是个性感丰满的女人吗？什么人能拒绝迷上那样的女人呢？做爱时拨开她肥美浑圆的臀部顶进去，一手捏着她像棉花糖一样柔软的胸部，一手揉着她有点肉感的小肚子，反复进出顶弄折磨她，在她的蜜桃臀上撞击出波纹，把她榨出汁水让她化成一滩软泥，把她操熟操开不停的颤抖高潮尖叫，把她按进跟她一样柔软的床垫里，大腿为他打开到平时达不到的角度，这样极致肉欲的时刻才叫做爱吧。

我在镜子前打量自己不够凹凸有致的身材，心里却反复描绘勾勒那个人的样子，她在我心中时而是风情万种的熟女，时而是清纯又惹人爱怜的初恋妹妹，时而是高贵冷酷的女王。他不喜欢我，一定是因为我哪里比不上她，一定是因为我不是他喜欢的那一款。

我在卫宫面前依然扮演着得力下属的角色，做好工作上的每一个细节，好像这样就能维持我们本来就不牢固的关系似的。

他依旧对我很好。无论是工作上，还是在床上，都让人跳不出一丁点错。那天晚上他在我试探下的失控再也没有过。有时候他体贴得甚至让我觉得他是不是有点喜欢上我了。

即使他心中永远有一个独特无法取代的人，但是我对他来说，是不是也是一个特别的存在了呢。

我终于见到了他的朋友。

他再一次地表现出像在罗瓦涅米那时一样的心神不宁，工作之外和我联系的次数也骤然减少。我笑着问他，哦，该不会你的‘朋友’从国外回来了吧。他心不在焉地回了一声嗯。  
于是没过几天，我在办公室看到了来找他的女人。

不过是轻飘飘的惊鸿一瞥，但我一败涂地。

我终于明白，并非我不是他喜欢的那一款。而正因为我和她的几分神似，才让他心动让他变得软弱。我终于明白为什么卫宫总是在夜里有那样温柔的表情，因为只要那个时候他才会分不清我们瞳孔的颜色，他才能欺骗自己把我当作另外一个人。我终于明白为什么第一次见面时他让我叫他archer，因为只有她这样叫他。

我开始厌恶起他的体贴，厌恶他的关怀。我讨厌这样的客气和疏离，它让我找不到任何可以怨恨他的借口。我开始频繁地激怒他，当我发现提起那个女人是让他失控的最好的方式之后，我也不介意让自己看起来像一个无理取闹的怨妇。

争吵过后的性爱多是粗暴而汹涌的。撕咬般的亲吻和略带怒意的蹂躏，才刚套好就凶狠直入带来的呻吟。撞出了泪花也不再被疼惜，汹涌的怒气和爱意在彼此的体内流窜肆意。

其实被凶蛮的进入干到啜泣也不是什么坏事。能哭的时候本来就不多，在床上一半表演一半真情，我觉得挺好的。

被他把双手禁锢在头顶。想躲躲不掉，想逃逃不了，吃痛也只能娇嗔，眼红着张口待吻。欲望赤裸的面朝他，满怀恐惧和期待迎接下一次的撞击，直到他把我的双手摁在头顶湿润耳骨轻声问我是不是累了。

我扬起脸努力让自己挤出笑容，说我不累。

他欲言又止。  
回家以后收到他发来的信息，如果觉得累就别继续了。

那以后近一个月的时间我们都没有工作之外的交集，在办公室还是一切如常，但私下我不再主动找他，他也不会主动联系我。

有时候我会觉得似乎生活已经归于平静。这是在夜晚空无一人的时候，还是能深切地感受到哪里已经不一样了。

因为睡觉的时候总是侧躺，手放在枕头边，和另一只手相握或是放在手心上。也常婴儿般的蜷曲抱紧自己，抓紧被子许久才能入睡。这都是潜意识的安抚行为，是担心不安恐惧的表现。我不害怕黑，但也渴望和依赖怀抱。他见我这样的姿势总是戏谑地说这是哪来的宝宝。其实在被紧紧拥抱在臂弯的时候，我真的希望自己只是个什么都不懂，只用享受眼前的温暖的孩子。


End file.
